Million Men
"Million Men", alternatively titled "A Million Men", is an unreleased song by Melanie Martinez. It was meant to be on her acoustic extended play, however, the project was scrapped. It has been performed live multiple times. Theme A Million Men is about child and sex trafficking. It speaks of a young girl named Maggie who was sold into the sex trafficking trade and how she was treated during that time. It also shows how hard it is for victims to get used to being around others and living normally after it's over. Melanie wrote the song after watching a documentary about sex trafficking, which is speculated to have been about Annabelle Forest. It is often mistaken to have been written about herself or a friend since on the most popular video of the performance, it slightly cuts off her explanation of the song. Videos Lyrics 1 Miss Maggie was way too young to understand Why she got thrown into someone else's hands Why she woke up to strange men They tore her to pieces and she couldn't comprehend Why she was locked up in a basement filled with men Should've gone to school, instead she did them 1 Don't touch me, I'm fragile I'm bitter in my heart Mama sold me for candy I was ruined from the start 1 Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men? They cut me up in places I don't even understand It's normalcy to me, but how will my friends understand? I'm five years old, sleeping with a million men 2 All grown up and her body has decayed All those promiscuous games she had to play Oh, she skipped the jungle, jungle gym phase She's trying to look at things in a bright way Sees a light peeking through the end of the hallway No, she's tryna, tryna, tryna escape 2 I'm running Full force, dear But it's harder when you're bones I'm weak-kneed, but I'm flying Out of this hell hole 2 Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men? They cut me up in places I don't even understand It's normalcy to me, but how will my friends understand? I'm ten years old, running from a million men Bridge A million men Finally the light is coming close No turning back, run full force Angels swoop down and grab me And now I'm safe away from the million men who raised me 3 Why do you have to sell me to those mean old men? They cut me up in places I don't even understand It's normalcy to me, how will my boyfriend understand? I'm seventeen with a history of a million men Outro Men, a million men A million men, a million men A million, a million men A million men, a million men A million, a million men A million men Trivia *This song was very important to Melanie, as it is about a very serious issue happening in the world. *The studio session leaked on May 7th, 2016 on SoundCloud. *The lyric, "Mama sold me for candy," likely means the girl's mother sold her for drugs, or for money to buy drugs. *There is a studio version for this song, however it currently remains unleaked. *In a couple live performances, Melanie started clapping near the end, trying to get the audience to clap with her. She would also encourage them to sing along. *In one performance, Melanie changed some of the lyrics of the song and mixed up the lines. It is unknown whether this was an accident or not. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Category:2013 Category:Intervals